Just a Scare, Right?
by LauraahFTW
Summary: Written for Ms.ZoiLang - Rated K  for mild language - 'It's just a scare Kens' no need to worry Deeks with it until you're sure. Just go to work, say you had a rough night and move on from the subject'


**A/N: Once again, fluff story :D This one is written for :)**

**: '**_So glad you are posting more stories! How about one where Kensi and Deeks have a pregnancy scare? Would love too see how they handle the situation. Can't wait for more:)'_

**It's my goal to write a Densi one-shot a day for the whole of this month, so I'd really LOVE your idea's to come in, 'cause I won't be able to do them without a little help from your readers!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not mine, not one bit, I just write fanficiton and make vids.**

**-LJ x**

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Scare, Right?<br>Rated:** K+ For mild language.  
><strong>Words: <strong>2,235

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shit"<strong>__ Kensi muttered as she shot her hand up to her mouth and breathed deeply._

Kensi walked into the OSP looking tired and flustered as she dropped her bag down beside her desk. She didn't look like her usual self today. She was wearing no make-up, baggy jeans and her N.C.I.S jacket that she almost never wore. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had bags under her eyes. Callen was the first to question it:

"Kensi? Are you okay?" He asked her.

Kensi perked up and plastered a small fake smile quickly and shot a response back. "I'm fine, just didn't sleep well."

None of the three guys looked at all convinced but had no time to question it as Eric chose right then to summon them.

"We have a case." He called.

"Of course we do" Kensi muttered as she stood up slow. Sam and Callen were already half way up the stairs by the time she stood up fully and Deeks found himself at her side.

"So what's really up?" he asked her as they started walking.

"Nothing, Deeks. Like I said, rough night. That's all." She lied to him.

"We both know I'm not buying that" he raised an eyebrow at her as they climbed the stairs.

"Deeks, just leave it please"

"No Kens, I'm not going to leave it. You're my partner and I need to know if everything is good with you." He looked at her sternly.

"Fine, everything is good with me" She mimicked him and began to walk to the doors of ops but was stopped as he grabbed her arm.

"No it's not, now tell me" He said in a softer tone.

"You really want to know what's bothering me, Deeks? What I've spent the past 5 hours awake over?" She questioned him.

"Of course I do." He retorted fast, in fear she might withdraw the offer.

"Fine" She bit her lip and lowered her voice so only he could hear. It was now or never, and she promised herself she would tell him if he was persistent. "I'm late"

"Late?" he furrowed his brow. "Late for wh-" He realized what she meant.

She nodded and confirmed his pause, causing him to go wide-eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours earlier - 2am<strong>

_Kensi felt really nauseous, it had started a few hours ago, she really regretted not staying at Deeks' tonight, maybe she would have been able to get some TLC then sleep in his arms, but no, he was in the dogs house all weekend for being overly flirty with somebody they needed a bit of information out of –and by overly, it means over the top, chatting her up was fine, but caressing her face and hip was unneeded attention to the waitress- It made her think she could get more for the information, and that really pissed Kensi off._

_Now she just felt like she was going to vomit everywhere, so she grabbed her phone and made her way to the bathroom as she began to type out a text to Deeks. Then she saw them, sitting pristine on the back of the toilet. As soon as it clicked her eyes went wide, she dropped her phone with a loud clatter and ran over to them. It was if they were laughing at her._

_Tampons. Tampons she should be using right now. She should have been using them for the past 4 days. _

_She was late._

_Fuck. She was late. Kensi felt dizzy and nauseous. She put the tampons down and jogged back, skipping over her phone and into her bedroom. She was currently wearing shorts and a t-shirt, she couldn't go out in that tonight. _

_She racked her drawers and pulled out the first things she saw that would be comfortable, Baggy jeans, Deeks' LAPD shirt and her jacket that had N.C.I.S printed on back and on the breast pocket. _

_She didn't zip up the jacket, regardless of the fact she was wearing an LAPD shirt with and NCIS jacket. It's not like the whole world even knew what NCIS was._

_Instinctively she grabbed her gun and lifted the back of her jacket, slipping it into the small of her back, covering it back up. Realizing that the fact she had her gun required her badge she quickly hunted her bedroom for wherever she threw it on Friday night._

_She found it still clipped to her discarded jeans she was wearing on Friday. Kensi tore the badge off and stuffed it into her jeans pocket, running out of her room to the lounge, where she stuffed on her boots._

_Her hair was already in a messy bun for sleeping, and seeing as it was 2am and she really didn't look like she was going anywhere important, she just decided to leave it like that, grab her keys and go._

_She drove around for three hours looking for an open pharmacy, She drove past many truck stops and gas stations, but she never trusted them for results, or for safety at night – even if she was armed. Finally at 5am she found one and rushed in and right up to the counter._

"_Hello, can I help you?" The woman behind the till smiled and yawned slightly._

"_Hey... I was wondering; do you have any pregnancy tests?" She asked urgently as she fiddled with her car keys._

_The woman behind the counter bit her lip. "I'm sorry, we're sold out, with it being a month and a bit after Valentine's Day; everybody is after them. And we're the only 24hour pharmacy around"_

_Valentine's Day. Of course, if she was pregnant it must be from around that time, they had only just got to the sex stage and couldn't keep their hands off of each other._

"_Oh... Thank you anyway" Kensi sighed._

_She couldn't look anymore, it was almost and our and a half's drive back to the OSP, she wouldn't even have time to go home and change. Luckily she had a change of clothes in her locker at work._

_Kensi left the pharmacy in a rush and headed back to her car. She patted her pockets a few times to search for her phone to text Deeks and say she'd be late for work, but she remembered that she had left it on the floor in her bathroom._

_She sighed and jumped back into her car, heading back to where she came from._

'_I can't be pregnant, we used protection all of the time, at least I'm sure we did, heck even if we didn't I'm on the pill' Kensi told herself as she drove._

'_It's just a scare Kens' no need to worry Deeks with it until you're sure. Just go to work, say you had a rough night and move on from the subject'_

_She kept debating with herself whether or not she should tell him straight away, she thought it was best to wait, in fact she was positive it was just a scare, everyone is late for their period at least once in their life, and it's not like she's been eating proper food over the weekend-that could explain the nausea._

_Kensi sighed and pulled into the OSP almost 2 hours later, there had been a lot of traffic and it was already 7am – Hetty was going to be pissed that she was late, or maybe she would pity her appearance and believe the rough night._

_Kensi zipped up her jacket, covering the LAPD T-shirt and got out of her car, grabbing her bag in the process and walking in. _

_Kensi felt sick again._

"_Shit"_

* * *

><p>"Holy Shit" He said quietly. "what are we going to do?"<p>

"Nothing" Kensi whispered back "It could be a scare, now let's get in there before somebody comes looking." she pulled her arm from his grip and walked into ops.

Callen turned around and watched her enter. "You took your time. Where's Deeks?"

Kensi shot her head around - Callen asked a legitimate question, Deeks was not there.

"I don't know... He was just there" Kensi responded as she turned around and tried to portray herself emotionless.

Had he just ran at the news that she could be pregnant? Was he frozen in the hall way trying to process it? Did he sprint back to LAPD to ask for the liaison position to be terminated?

No, she shouldn't think like that, running the variables made her heart hurt; instead she just looked to Hetty and tried to maintain her straight appearance.

"Could you go locate him Ms Blye? I'll have Ms Jones message you the details of the case onto your tablet."

"Yes Hetty" Kensi nodded and turned on her heels, marching right out of ops. As soon as those doors had closed she let out the largest exhale in the world and grabbed her face.

'Pull yourself together and go find your partner' She told herself, releasing her head and walking down the stairs.

She decided to check outside first. And it was a good shout; because there he was leaning against the wall of the court-yard entrance with a blank expression on his face.

"There you are" Kensi sighed and walked out fully, joining him on the wall. She stood in silence for a minute before standing up straight and moving round in front of him. "Look Deeks, I only realised a few hours ago when I felt ill and realised I have missed my period, but this could be all just a scare."

Deeks finally looked like he was registering and looked her in the eyes; he seemed slightly shorter than her at this moment due to the angle he was leaning at. "And if it's not a scare, and you don't want this bab-"

"Don't say anything else" he cut her off, taking his hands out of his pockets and putting them on her neck. "Before you say anything, we have to be sure" Deeks smiled slightly at her. "And if you are, then we will get through this- together."

Kensi smiled and leant her forehead against his.

His smile grew slightly bigger and he moved his head slightly, moving his lips to catch hers, pulling her into a short sweet kiss.

"Kensi Marie Blye, I love you so much. And sure, it was a shock; and sure it might not be true, but if it is" He paused "I can't even begin to imagine anybody but you being the mother of my child."

With that, Kensi shed a quick tear, wiping it just as fast as it fell.

"C'mon, we better go back inside." Kensi smiled as she stood up properly.

"We'll get through this" Deeks said to her.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, as I wrote up there, this is requested and I hope it's what you thought it would be. I know I never actually concluded it as a scare but I thought that ending was too sweet to add on to.<strong>

**So the usual, Pretty please with a cherry on top review ! x**

**-LJ**

_PS: I won't be posting a one shot on Fridays, as that is the day I update The Nightmare of Christmas_


End file.
